The Love for the Sky!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, otherwise known as Dame-Tsuna, is your everyday bullied teen, with no friends, who presumed by others to be a mute. Despite his status as Dame-Tsuna, he somehow has the power to unconsciously charm all those who interact with him. How did such a low status person, in up having a harem of possessive males after him? AU ALL27
1. The Change Begin!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone, due to a bet that I lost to a friend I promise to write a new KHR story, and before taking a break to at least have posted up, five or 10 chapters. Now I know I had a story before that was posted up here, but I will wait a while longer before returning it back. This story was inspired by, Tsuna-Lover: The Love for One. It will be similar, yet different from hers, as the story progress farther along.**

 **Gokudera: You stupid woman, you better make this a 5927 story dammit!**

 **Yamamoto: Maa, now Gokudera I think we all agree that this should be a 8027 love story!**

 **Mukuro:Kufufufu no fu~Obviously, you two are blind to see that the main author of this story is a 6927 fan, so she WILL be making this story just that, right author-san? * A pointy trident is now pointed at the author neck.***

 **Hibari: If the herbivore of an author wish not to be bitten to death, she WILL make this a 1827 story. *Now with the add with the trident are tonfas aimed at her.***

 **Reborn: Ciaossu. Dame-Author you WILL make this a R27 story, or do you wish to be eating bullets. *Last, and not least, there's a gun aimed at the author head. Author faints from fright.***

* * *

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, otherwise known as Dame-Tsuna, is your everyday bullied teen, with no friends, who presumed by others to be a mute. Despite his status as Dame-Tsuna, he somehow has the power to unconsciously charm all those who interact with him. How did such a low status person, in up having a harem of possessive males after him? AU ALL27

 **The Change Begins**

It was a normal everyday morning, in Namimori, with the birds chirping, and the air being a bit cool. In a certain household, a brunnette woman was standing happily over by the stove, cooking up some nice hot breakfast, for her, and her 'little' Tsu-kun to eat, when she heard the quiet sound of some tripping halfway down the stairs. Sensing the presence of another enter the kitchen, beaming him a smile.

"Morning Tsu-kun~!" She said cheerfully, as the brunette, despite his age and gender, was quite short in height, about the same height as a female, or even shorter, as just by looking at him, you could definitely tell he got most his genes from his mother. Placing a small smile on his face, the woman looked in son brown doe wide orbs eyes which said. ' _Good morning Kaa-san!'_ , before taking a seat.

Nana by now was use to silence that now came from her son. It been years now, which to Nana felt like an eternity, since the last time she heard a word from her cute Tsu-kun. Taking a look at her sweet son, who now stood beside her, helping her cook. She sighed sadly to herself, never could understand why others would want to treat her caring Tsu-kun so wrong. You see despite her smiles, and naivety, Sawada Nana, knew her son was being bullied while at school, even though he constantly tried to hid it from her, but nothing can block a mother intuition.

It was due to bullies, and the _incidents_ that involved a long time ago, that her son silence his voice from the world. It breaks Nana heart to see her son go through so much pain, but when she tried to help, it did nothing to help the situation. Sometime she question, just how good of mother she is to her son?

It was already bad enough that his father barely get any chance to spend with him due to his works, which is over sea, as he only visit rarely, before setting back off to work. Now don't get Nana wrong, she love her husband dearly, and she love her sweet Tsu-kun who was her world, but sometimes it does get hard, but she remain strong, and smile through the pain, because she has to support her Tsu-kun.

Once the food was done, the two ate in peaceful silence, and once he finish his food, he made his way towards the door with Nana following after him, just when he was about to step out the door, he spun around and shyly gave his mother a peck on the cheek, shooting her smile, before making his way to school. To say Nana was quite shocked by her son actions, before breaking out into a smile. "Have a great day Tsu-kun!" ' _And God please watch over him.'_ She prayed, before making her way back inside.

* * *

Nearing the school gate, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short, was glad to see he was early, as he didn't want to get himself bitten by the school head of the Disciplinary Committee, and quickly made his way to the building. Once enter his classroom, he was happy to see everyone attention was pointed elsewhere, as he quietly made his way to his desk that was the third seat on the right side of the room by the window.

Once Yoshi-sensei enter the room, he began to take the attendance of all the students in the room, as it took a while to settle everyone down, before he began to announce them the news. "Alright class I have big news for you all, I have heard from the principal that this year, all expense paid school trip, will be held in Hokkaido for an entire their will be a competition held at the end of the week, as each representative from each class year, will be competing to see which lucky class will win the trip. The competition, will be a pageant, as the theme will be beauty." Once this information left out of Yoshi-sensei mouth, the class burst into a commotion, as most of the class attentions was point to a girl with orange hair, with a cute face, sitting beside another girl with long dark hair.

"If it's a pageant, than Kyoko-chan will definitely win!" Said a boy, who was definitely a fan of the girl.

"Yeah, there no way anybody can beat her." Said another, who was also a boy.

"Don't forget third-year Akiyama Aimi, the beauty queen of class 3-B. I heard that her beauty is so beyond normal, that she is now working as a model." This time it was a girl who spoke up. Hearing his classmate talk amongst themselves, Tsuna already knew the person who his class was rooting, as it was the most popular girl in the first entire first year, Sasagawa Kyoko. Now Tsuna didn't think much about popular people, seeing them, and himself live in two totally completely different worlds, but when it came to Sasagawa Kyoko, nothing but good thoughts popped into his head, as she was a honest good person who had beauty both inside, and out. Trust him to know, as a type of person like that was hard to come by, as she was one of the few people in this school to actually talk to him before, and even greeted him with a smile whenever she saw him.

"Calm down class, I'm not finish just yet. I also have another piece of new concerning the new transfer students that will be joining us today." Announced Yoshi-sensei, as just than the door was slammed open, as enter the room, was male with silver hair, and green eyes having the appearance of a delinquent.

"Class this is Hayato Gokudera, he's an italian student from Italy." Sensei introduced the new student to the class, as he wore scowl on his face, that somehow pierce the hearts of every girl in the classroom, as half of them were reverted to his loyal fan-club already.

"Wow, he's so hot~!"

"Yay, another hot guy!"

"He's hotter than Yamamoto!"

"How dare you say that, Yamamoto is the the hottest." The battle between the fangirls began. The new student was walking to his seat, when Tsuna decided to take a sneak peek at him, only to quietly shriek back, once green-eyes sent him a fierce glare.

Once morning lectures was finished, Tsuna grabbed his bento, and exit out the class, ignoring all of the teasing, mocking voice of those in halls were throwing at him, continuing his path, when he heard something that caught his attention, and hiding himself against the wall.

"Oh lookie here, if it isn't little miss first-year princess. I see your little side kick isn't here with you." Taking a peek look, Tsuna saw Kyoko standing in front of three third-years, his attention zooming in on the one in the middle, with the long strawberry blonde hair, and bright pink eyes, wearing a confident smirk on her face.

"Is there some you want Akiyama-san?" Tsuna saw Kyoko place a smile on her face, despite the situation she was now in. Now thinking about it, in some way Kyoko little bit reminded him of his mother, with her kindness, and sweet spirit, always wearing a smile, even through the pain.

Tsuna now recognized the third year in the middle to be the beauty queen that his classmates were talking about earlier, as she too will be a representative on the behalf of the third years, meaning she was Kyoko rival. Seeing the strawberry blonde took a step forwards, Tsuna intuition told him something bad was going to happen next, but what happen next had Tsuna burning in fury.

 _ **SLAP!**_

Akiyama Aimi had just slapped Kyoko hard across the face, leaving behind a large red hand print on her left cheek.

"I hate girls like you, who try to act all sweet, when in reality you are nothing. I will never let myself lose to someone as pathetic as you, and worthless like you. Your nothing but an eyesore, who always have other to stand up for you. Your weak, ugly, and you are nothing but trash that I will dispose of during the competition. See ya, little miss _princess._ " With that said, Aimi, and her two followers made their leave from the shell-shock Kyoko, who had her eyes hidden by her bangs, before taking off running up the flight upstairs that laid to school rooftop.

Deciding to follow after her, Tsuna soon made it to the school roof-top, when her hear the soft sound of someone crying, and began to make his way towards it, only to come upon the scene of a balled up Kyoko softly crying. This scene broke Tsuna heart, seeing such a sweet person, in tears due to words of someone, who the word beauty didn't belong too. Remembering the words that Akiyama-san said to Kyoko made Tsuna anger resurface all over again, as Kyoko definitely did not deserve such treatment, due to some other girl jealousy.

For the first time ever, Tsuna feelings to make Kyoko smile once again, overcame his shyness, as he crouch down, and lightly tapped the girl on the shoulder, gaining her attention as he reach out gently, wiping away her tears.

"Tsuna-kun. . .?" Kyoko was shock to see the brunette who seat in her class, the one who always seem to be bullied by other teens both their age, and older, a reason she could never understand why, once having a gimps of the soft-heart the boy possessed, always giving her a soft smile in return whenever she greeted him, as her eyes was glued to the notebook, and pencil he pull out, and began writing down on it, before presenting it to her.

' _Cheer-up, all those things she said about you weren't true! You are a sweet, and gently person, who unlike others here, have beauty both inside and out. So please don't be sad, and smile, you're always much prettier whenever you smile.'_

Reading the neatly hand written words that he wrote on the notebook paper, made a smile back to Kyoko face, before remembering the last part Akiyama said to her about being weak. "B-But. . .I-I'm not strong. . .I'm n-nowhere near strong like Onii-san with his strength, and Hana-chan with her words."

Writing back on the paper, the brunette wrote something else down, before once again showing it to Kyoko. ' _You do have strength. Your strength lies within your smile, and your kindness, and that is something no one can ever take from you.'_

Reading these words made Kyoko day brighten up once again, looking up from the piece of paper to the brunnette, only to be taking away from the cute smile that was aimed towards her way, as his smile for some reason reminded her of the sky, a sky pure as heaven, who had an heart of an angel.

"Thank-you Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko thanked the boy who comfort her during her time of need, only to be shock at what she earn back.

"Y-. . .Your welcome." said a whisper of a voice, that was all most barely heard, but to due to her being close to him, she was shock to hear the sweet melody sound of the suppose to be mute of Namimori, as he quickly made his way away from her, as she was still shock, wondering how could such an angelic voice be sealed away from the world? Just what made the poor boy go mute in the first place?

* * *

Making his way in Art class, a happy expression overcame Tsuna face, once he saw his most favorite teacher, and the only person to actually talk to him, and treat him with kindness stood in the room, as the finger was tall handsome man, with long raven hair, braided in the back, wearing long chines robe clothes, greeting the boy with a smile.

Looking in the boy's eyes, the raven haired male read the expression that was in the younger boy eyes. " _Hello Fon-sensei!"_ The boy greeted him, before making his way towards the back, where he did most of his art work, taking out his art supplies that was mother brought for him on his fourteenth birthday.

Relaxing himself, Tsuna began to paint on the large white art sheet, already having an idea of today art work will be. While Tsuna went to work, Fon-sensei had his eyes on his most favored student, smile overcoming his face. When Fon first meet Sawada Tsunayoshi, he could tell by looking into the boy eyes, the amount of pain, and loneliness the boy was going through, feeling a surge of protectiveness overcome him to keep the boy safe, and to make him smile. Everytime the two meet, he always felt proud to see the boy smile towards hims. Another thing Fon found out about the mute boy, is that he possessed a heart of an angel, and had outstanding art skills. Looking towards the boy again, he found his partner Lichi, resting on top of the brunette head, who was deeply into his work to notice the added weight on top of his head, not that his partner mind seeing how Lichi favor the brunette as well.

It wasn't long before when more students started to enter the room, causing Fon to remove his attention from off the sweet brunette. By the time class came to an end, Tsuna was surprised to find the class empty, and something resting on top of his head.

"Magnificent work once again, Tsunayoshi-kun." Hearing Fon-sensei voice so close made the poor brunette jump, before feeling a hand pat his shoulder.

"Sorry for scaring you, I was just complimenting your work." Hearing the soothing sound, of Fon-sensei, who felt a bit guilty for scaring poor brunette, calm Tsuna down, looking at his finished artwork. The painting was that of the sky, surrounded by all of it elements, using rich colors that seem to had really brought the picture to life. Tsuna was proud to hear such words from his one and only favorite teacher, bringing a small smile to his face, bring out the pure cuteness of the brunette.

' _I must admit, he really do have one of the most cutest smile that I have ever saw.'_ Thought Fon, as Lichi finally woke up from her nap, jumping on Fon head. Looking down at his watch, Tsuna saw he was running a little behind schedule, seeing how he promise to help his mother cook dinner, writing down a quick goodbye to Fon-sensei, and Lichi, before taking his leave, as Fon wave the brunette off with a smile.

* * *

Tsuna was finally making his way home, using a short-cut, that was down an alley, that ended up lending straight to his house, as he found this out during one of the times he was running away from one of his bullies. About to make a sharp turn down it, only to quickly jump back, hidden away from sight, once he saw the alley crowded with thug like delinquents, who all seem to be holding some type of weapon in their hands.

"Tch, little punk think he's all tough. How about we show this punk a lesson?" Said what look to be the main ring-leader, as looking closer Tsuna spotted the new Italian student, Gokudera, standing in the middle of the crowd.

Scoffing, Gokudera pull out a couple of stick of dynamite, lighting them up, before throwing them towards the crowd that was running towards him as they exploded, taking down half of them, but still had a large half still standing, running to take him down, as Gokudera dodge, swung, and hit taking each one of his opponents.

Tsuna was amazed with the new student combat skills, as he was really holding up his own, until out of the weakness of the moment, the one who had a bat in his hands, striked Gokudera in the back, knocking him down, but right before, he punch the guy right in the face.

After receiving the hit from behind, Tsuna could see that Gokudera was down for the count, as he was just barely hanging on, as even though he defeated most of the thugs, he still had the gang leader to deal with.

"I got you now, you little punk!" Yelled out leader, who pulled out a knife, aiming it at Gokudera, who cuss for his unluckiness, bracing himself for the impact, that after a while never came.

Removing his arm away from his eyes, saw the ring leader frozen in his foot-step, knife dropped from out his hand, as a second later the ring-leader fell to the ground defeated, as standing behind him was a brunette he quickly remember was in his classroom, holding a wooden bat that came from the one who brought him down.

To say Tsuna really couldn't believe what he had just done. Now thinking back about it, today been quite weird, first with the situation with Kyoko, and now with the new Italian student. Just what was up with today? Still shaking a little, Tsuna drop the bat, before making his way over to Gokudera, dropping down on his knees, pulling out his notebook, and pencil, scribbling down on it, before holding it out to the silver haired teen.

" _Are you okay!?"_ It said as for a second Gokudera wonder why the brunette use pencil and paper, instead of using his mouth, before he quickly remember some of the rumors he heard about him, just on his first day of school, of the brunette being a loser, and a mute.

"Y-You save me. . .? Why. . .?" Gokudera muttered, wanting to know just why on earth did this boy just saved him.

Tsuna blinked his large eyes down at the silverette, scribbling something down on his notebook, before presenting it to Gokudera. " _Because I didn't want you to get hurt! Even though I know it was none of my business,. . . and we just met and all. . . .I still didn't want you to get hurt!"_

After reading this, the silverette took one look at the brunette eyes, and saw how he was telling the truth, before hanging his head down, shoulders trembling a bit, as this began to worried Tsuna, who was about to reach a hand out towards the other boy, only to be caught off guard, when his hand was suddenly clasp in the silver bomber hold, as bright green sparkling eyes, and a smile directed themselves up at him. "Juudaime! You're such a god given angel to help me in need! I'll follow you forever!" exclaimed the silver bomber, who attitude just did a complete 180, leaving Tsuna feeling very confused at what just happen.

* * *

Sitting in a room, scribbling down on paper, was a handsome man with blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes, as once he was finished signing paper, sat the pen down on the table, before stretching out his muscle.

Standing from out his chair, the figure made his way towards the window, staring up at the sky, before a smile show itself on his face. " I'm sensing a change had just begun." said the blonde, before next having his office door busted open, as the once silence room, was now fill with loud bickering, a creepy laughing melon, and a blonde who was about to arrest someone for disturbing the peace.

 **End of Chapter One!**


	2. My First-Friend!

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Everyone, and welcome to chapter-

 **Reborn:** Oi, Dame-Author, wheres my R27? I should had been introduced first over both Fon, and the little puppy!

 **Gokudera:** Juudaime, and I will definitely be the main pairing in this story!

 **Yamamoto:** Maa, I won't say that just yet, cause in the next chapter will start the sweet love story of 8027.

 **Hibari:** I'm _**going**_ to bite you to _ **death**_.

 **Mukuro:** Kufufufu~. . . . .

* * *

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, otherwise known as Dame-Tsuna, is your everyday bullied teen, with no friends, who presumed by others to be a mute. Despite his status as Dame-Tsuna, he somehow has the power to unconsciously charm all those who interact with him. How did such a low status person, in up having a harem of possessive males after him? AU ALL27

 **My First-Friend!**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was seven years old, when he discovered the world is truly a cruel place to be, and that maybe god didn't love him, seeing how he was constantly bullied, and had no friends what so ever. To put it straight, life was dull, boring, and painfully, but that was just how it was, and nothing would ever change it. He was meant to be Dame-Tsuna all his life, with no friends to ever stay by his side. Tsuna still remember that day, when he began to silence his voice away from the world, after a couple of kids at school decided to play a _'_ _little prank'_ on him, that in reality was no prank, but just plain cruel, and something no seven-year old should go through.

To Sawada Tsunayoshi, a change was never going happen in his world, well that what he thought up until yesterday. When for the first time in years, he actually decided to use his voice, to cheer up the kind, and popular, Sasagawa Kyoko, and not only that, but decided to help out the new Italian student from his class, who right after he saved, immediately started to worship the ground he stood on calling him _'Juudaime'_? What the heck was a Juudaime? Weird day indeed.

Pushing these thoughts away from his head, he decided he would get up early today, going to the bathroom to freshen up some, before making his way down stairs, greeting his cheerful, singing mother, before slipping on pink frilly apron, that thank god none of his bullies would never get the chance to see him in, before grabbing a knife, chopping up some vegetables.

Taking a brief glance at her son, Nana smiled to herself, as even though her son was poor when it came to academics, and sports, but when it came to home economics, he was a pro, something she was proud in, as he no doubt inherited it from her, along with looks as the boy had brown gravity defying hair, that was the softest of silks, along with large expressive brown doe eyes, a small button nose, with soft lips the color of sakura petals. Along with creamy colored skin, with pink dusting his soft cheeks, and a slender body frame, that could just about make any girl jealous. Putting it straight, her Tsu-kun was the definition of cuteness, and that was something she could proudly brag about.

The mother and son duo was soon knock on of their thoughts, when there was a knock on the door, as Tsuna shoot a look towards his mother, telling her he got it, setting down the knife, setting the stove on low so that it wouldn't burn the food, and made his way towards the door. When he open the door, he certainly was not expecting it to be Gokudera, bowing down his head in respect.

"G-Good morning, J-Juudaime! I'm here to take you to school this morning!" Announce Gokudera with a salute of his hand, before a blush made it's way to his cheeks, after looking at the cute piece of fabric the boy was wearing. Rubbing his eyes twice, Tsuna had to made sure that what he was witnessing before him was real, and not maybe a weird dream. After doing this, and a repeat, Tsuna knew he was not dreaming, as their stood Gokudera, with a happy expression that reminded Tsuna more of an excited puppy, happy to see it's master.

"Oh, Tsu-kun you didn't tell me you were having a friend over? Why don't you invite him in to have breakfast with us?" Standing by the door beside Tsuna, was a female clone version of him, wearing a matching apron, holding a wooden spoon in her hand, ushering the two boys inside.

"Thank-you Juudaime Onee-san!" Gokudera, making the older woman blush from the complimented.

"Maa, I'm not Tsu-kun Onee-san, but his mama, but thank-you for the nice words." Smiled Nana, as Gokudera blush from embarrassing mistake, while Tsuna tried to hold back a giggle, from the gaping expression the silver bomber was making. The blush only worsen, when Tsuna grab hold of the bomber hand, and laid him to the kitchen, were the three shared a nice breakfast together, as Gokudera found out his Juudaime had godly cooking skills, that he had the lucky chance of tasting, beginning to worship the the blushing boy even more. When it was time for the boys to to leave Nana wave them off with a smile, and once out of sight look up at the sky. _'Thank-you for giving my Tsu-kun a friend.'_

* * *

Upon entering the classroom, the class of 1-A was shock to see Dame-Tsuna, and the new Italian student, Gokudera, walking in class together, as Gokudera followed after the short male as if he was some type of puppy, happy to follow its master, something that did not sit right with his newly establish fanclub.

"Since when did Gokudera started to follow Dame-Tsuna." Said a girl who was obviously part of Gokudera loyal fanclub, sending a glare towards the trembling brunette. Who even though was use to the words, never one to favor for attention.

"I don't know why would anyone want to hang around such a loser." This time it was a guy who mocked the mute brunette, as Tsuna tried to ignore all of the sniggering mock laughs that was aimed at him.

Hearing such cruel words made two very known popular figures in the class frown, as one of them were Sasagawa Kyoko, having the chance witness the mute brunette kindness, seeing how he was the one to cheer her up after confrontation with Akiyama Aimi.

Another person who felt a bit upset despite not really knowing the brunette all that well, was Namimori baseball ace, Yamamoto Takeshi, who was laughing with some of his classmates before her heard the cruel insults that was thrown towards the mute brunette, as even though he didn't know the other male all that well, it did not sit right to see the shorter male treated such a way.

Consumed by anger, Gokudera whipped out two handfuls worth of dynamite before marching his way towards the two who insulted his Juudaime, as their was dark aura around him that just about scared most of everybody in the classroom, including the two who insulted Tsuna, shaking in fright at the seething glare the bomber aimed at them. Ready to blast the two to kingdom come, when soft warm hands grab hold of his wrist, as emerald eyes clashed with brown.

 _'Let it go, and let's head to our seats.'_ Never before had Gokudera ever had understood such strong emotions, just by looking into someone's eyes, as even though he really wanted to blast the two, he let it go for the sack of his Juudaime, and like a loyal puppy, put away his weapons, and followed after him to take his seat.

To everyone else who just witness the exchange between the two, they all couldn't help but wonder, just how on earth, did the loser of Namimori High, tamed the hot-head new student from Italian? This was something that made people wonder, and yet glare (Gokudera fanclub) at the brunette through the entire morning lecture.

* * *

When it was time for lunch break to roll around the corner, Gokudera had insisted to carried Tsuna lunch, even though Tsuna tried to tell him he could carried it on his own, but in the end Gokudera won, as currently at the moment, the two were sitting on the school roof-top.

 _'Here you go Gokudera-kun!'_ Was the sheet of paper shown in the silver haired bomber face, who cheek were pink, as the brunette handed him over a red container bento box, with a cute smile adoring his beautifully face, as this stirred up some emotions in the bomber, who shyly took the gift.

"T-Thank-you for wonderful gift Juudaime!" Gokudera bowed his down down in respect, as hearing this remind Tsuna of the answer he wanted to answer Gokudera, writing down on his notebook, before showing it to Gokudera.

 _'Gokudera-kun why do you keep calling me Juudaime?'_ The brunette wrote down.

"Because Juudaime is Juudaime." Gokudera for the first time replied seriously, as this really didn't answer Tsuna question, but decided to leave it alone, before hesitantly writing down the next thing that been on his mind lately.

 _'So . . .does this make us f-freinds now . . .?'_ After presenting the notebook to the Gokudera, Tsuna turn his head away shyly, afraid to hear the other reply, seeing how all his life he never had a friend before, and for the first time in his life wishing for Gokudera answer to be 'yes', but also preparing himself for the heartbreaking reply the other might give him.

Trying to keep himself from blushing a bit, Gokudera began to answer the other, also shyly facing his head away. " If J-Juudaime will a-allow, . . .than yes." This was the first time in Gokudera life, did he ever give someone such as this, as in return this earn him a bright angel like smile from the other, a smile so beautiful and break-taking that it would made the sun, and angels themselves jealous.

"T. . Th. . .Thank-y-you." Came the soft whisper, voice that even though he sounded a bit hoarse, was still angelic, as this was a shock to Gokudera's, eyes widened beyond belief at what he just heard, before next being caught off guard from the sudden hug the other gave him, face now a bright fierce red.

To hear such words, for the first time in his sixteen years of being alive, made world complete, never before having the chance to experience such happiness, as for the first time ever he won't be able anymore, well if Gokudera decided to stay being his friend. Hesitantly, Gokudera was about to return the show of affection, when the door to the school roof-top was burst open, as making his way towards the was teen with black hair, and silver steel eyes, eyes only taking in the brunette, who by now let go of Gokudera who was highly annoyed with the other entrance, ruining the moment he had going on with his Juudaime.

"Herbivore, where's my lunch?" Came the cold response from the black haired males, who was none other than the head of the Student Disciplinary Committee, and the most feared man in the entire school, Hibari Kyoya.

"Bastard what you doing here disturbing the tenth!" In a flash Gokudera whip out his dynamite, making Tsuna wonder just where on earth did he store them all, placing a comforting hand on Gokudera wrist, as his eyes told him to put his weapons away.

After hearing what Hibari asked for, Tsuna took out a purple bento container, handing it over to the perfect, with a sweet smile. It still came as a great surprise to Tsuna, of how he ended up in this predicament, as it all started one day when he was on the school roof-top, quietly humming to himself, eyes close and relax, when next he felt an amount of weight settled himself in his lap, and was shock to see it was the head perfect himself, eyes closed as if he was asleep, before shooting the meek brunette a glare that said, 'Disturb me, and you _**will**_ be bitten to death", before going back to sleep, it also came as a surprise when the perfect asked (forced) Tsuna to share a bite of his lunch with him. After tasting one bite of the heavenly delicious food, he demanded the boy to bring him lunch for then on.

Like many others, Tsuna do feared the head prefect of the Disciplinary Committee, but he don't think the guy of being a bad person, a matter a fact, it was because of him that Tsuna bullies don't chase after him anymore. Something Tsuna was grateful for, as he didn't mind spending extra amount of time to make an extra lunch box.

After the box was transferred over to Hibari, a another figure came running through the door, as Tsuna recognized the blonde to be one of the most popular guys in the entire second year class, Chiavarone Dino, a student from Italian, who has hundreds of fangirls chasing after him, or confessing to him each day. He was also the only person in the school, to actually be able to tame (not by much, as in the end he still face punishment) Hibari, a job only a small few is able to do.

"Ah, there you are! Kyoya, Gitto is about to start the meeting soon, and you don't you want to be their. Oh, who this?" The blonde turn his attention over the cute brunette, while ignore the glare a overprotective Gokudera was sending him.

Narrow his eyes at the blonde, Hibari reach out, and harshly grab the blonde by the back of his shirt, that was near close to choking him, dragging him towards the door. "Keep your attention away from the herbivore." If Dino wasn't about to passed out from the lack of oxygen, who could had swear he heard possessiveness lace in Kyoya words.

Once the door was closed behind each other, Gokudera could help but uttered. " Well, wasn't that just plain weird. Juudaime that guy isn't bullying to make his lunch for him right?" Once again Gokudera was armed and ready to defend his angel, if the head perfect was forcing the boy to do something against his will.

After hearing the words that escaped from the mute boy, added with the pure strong emotion that was displayed in the boys brown doe eyes a few minutes ago, Gokudera "Protect Juudaime from Danger" senses skyrocketed, as the boy vowed to himself to make his sweet angel smile more, and to get him to talk while in his presence, also to keep the boy safe from danger, including bullies, a just added head perfect, and anybody else who dare try to harm his Juudaime will meet with a swift explosives exit to the afterlife. That he _ **promise**_.

* * *

Tsuna was in his room that night mulling over the how good of a day it was, as this was the day he made his first friend, something which made the boy heart filled with happiness, as Gokudera was a honest good friend, even though he can be a bit overprotective at time, he was still good, and even volunteer to help Tsuna with his math homework, which were what the two boy were doing.

Another thing Tsuna found from his new friend that not only did he possess good look, but was also very intelligent, and Tsuna bet even smarter than half of the teacher at Namimori High, as this was what his intuition was telling him. After following the directions Gokudera had given to solve the problem, Tsuna began to work on some problems on his own.

Once done he show the problems to Gokudera who then went over his work, before a sparkly green eyes, and bright smile was directed towards his way. "Juudaime you did perfect, you got most of them right except one question! Juudaime so smart!" Gokudera praised, making Tsuna cheek flushed a deep pink.

"Knock! Knock~! Anybody wants some snacks? I made cookies!" Walking into the room holding a plate full of delicious cookies was Nana, receiving words of thanks from Gokudera, who she insist to her call her mama, looking over to her son, who shot her look that said he thank her as well for her kindness.

Before walking back out the room, Nana took one last look into the room, and had to keep her emotions in check, as she never before saw her Tsu-kun so happy before, it was such a beautiful sight to see her Tsu-kun made his first friend, showing more emotion around the other boy that she never before witness. "Mama, so happy for you Tsu-kun." Whispered the woman, before making her way out the door, as something was telling her this won't be the last friend he invite over.

Gokudera stay over a while more, before receiving a from call from sister, that the have to leave, but before promising Tsuna, that he will be here bright tomorrow morning to walk the boy the school. After Gokudera had left, Tsuna took out some sewing equipment, before getting to work on his new project.

You see each person Tsuna feel close to, or have a bond with, he will make cute chibi plushie version of them. A cute hobby he developed one day while helping his mother sew back together one of his cute outfit she always put on him, back when he was little. So far he have two plushie version of his parents, as even though his father barely come home, he still can tell how much the man really do love his family, always bringing home gifts for him, and his mother each time he visit. So Tsuna doesn't hate the man, but just wish he could spend more time at home, not just for him, but for his mother.

He also made little chibi plushie of Fon-sensei, having down each detail of the man right on point, while resting on his head was a cute plushie of Lichi, as everytime he encounter the man, she is always there resting on top of the man head, before jumping onto his. Now his next project was going to be Gokudera, his very first friend, having all of the equipment that he needed, before setting off to work.

Later that night when Nana went to check up on him, she found the boy fast asleep, adorably holding what look to be a cute chibi plushie, with accurate detail of the boy her son befriended, placing a smile on her face, before bending down to give the boy a kiss on his forehead, pulling the blanket over him, turning off his lights.

"Goodnight Tsu-kun." She closed the door.

 **End of Chapter Two!**


	3. Meeting a New Surprise Guest!

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hello everyone to chapter three of-*A gun is suddenly pointed towards her way*

 **Reborn:** Oi, Dame-Author, you better have an appearance this chapter, or you **will** face severe consequences.

 **Kei-Kei Yuki:** H-Hai! R-Reborn-sama!

 **Fon:** Now, Now Reborn, violence is not the way, beside I think we all know that F27 make a better than your sadistic R27.

 **Gokudera:** 5927 surpass over all!

 **Mukuro** : Can some please shut the puppy, and get the story started already. I really eager to see me make my grand entrance, which will soon lend to the 6927. . .Kufufufu~

 **A/N:** Author is looking for a beta for this story!

* * *

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, otherwise known as Dame-Tsuna, is your everyday bullied teen, with no friends, who presumed by others to be a mute. Despite his status as Dame-Tsuna, he somehow has the power to unconsciously charm all those who interact with him. How did such a low status person, in up having a harem of possessive males after him? AU ALL27

 **Meeting a New Surprise Guest!**

Tsuna found himself happy the next morning, walking beside his newly made friend Gokudera, who was talking animatedly about some new sci-fi show he watch yesterday, as Tsuna patiently listen to each words, even though he didn't have a clue about some of the things the hot-head bomber was talking about, nodding his head along.

While walking to school, Tsuna felt as if someone was watching him, taking a look back but saw no one there, before continuing his journey with Gokudera to school. While the two made their way to school, they missed the sneaky toddler, that was wearing a panda costume, with shining black eyes of that of a hunter, eyes a normal child his age shouldn't have, trailing after the two.

Upon arriving at school, a commotion caught the two attention, only to see a handful of their classmates surrounded around the school baseball ace Yamamoto Takeshi, who harbored a broken arm that rest in a arm sling.

"Yamamoto-kun what happened?" asked one of their female classmate, who was the co-president of the baseball star fanclub.

With a grin, and a scratch behind the head, the taller boy began to answer her. "The doctor said I won't be able to play baseball for a while." Yamamoto said with small grin, that told the other he was fine.

It was then Tsuna noticed something about the other male. There was something troubling Yamamoto, that he tried to keep hidden away from the rest of his classmates. Deciding not to dewell on the thought much longer, Tsuna followed after Gokudera to his seat, missing the glance Yamamoto threw towards his way. He also didn't notice the onyx black eyes that been watching him ever since he left home this morning, sitting up in a tree, holding a pair of binoculars in his toddlers hands.

* * *

By the time lunch came, Tsuna was beyond greatfull, seeing how most of his sensei's seem to had it out for the brunette, embarrassing him with hard questions, that he learn from Gokudera after class, was all on college level. It took a lot of pleading from Tsuna to calm his bomber of a friend down, who insist that he must protect his Juudaime honor, and how dare those 'lowly bastards' try to humiliate his Juudaime. Gokudera words, not his.

Once class was over the two were about to make their way to the roof to have their lunch, if Gokudera was called to the office for something, leaving Tsuna alone in the hall, when he spotted Fon-sensei and made his way over to him.

Quickly passing over the red bento container box to the man, the brunette shot the older man a smile before making his leave, as Fon was grateful for the gift, promising himself to reward the brunette for always thinking of him, by making him lunch, which was absolutely delicious.

Back to making his way to the roof, Tsuna paid attention to how some of the students were panicking, when all of sudden one of them yelled out." Somebody help! Yamamoto going to jump!"

This was a shocking surprise to him, as why would the baseball ace would want to take away his own life! Once Tsuna made it to the rooftop, there was Yamamoto Takeshi, standing on the other side of the wire fence, looking down with lifeless eyes. This did not sit right with Tsuna, who began to dragged his feet forward, ignoring the rest of his noisy classmates, eyes only Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto don't do it!" Pleaded one girl.

"Think about what you're doing Yamamoto!?" Another guy tried to scold, but face his eyes away from the suicidal boy, once he caught the sight of Tsuna.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna what are you doing here! Don't try to something stupid you loser!" he yelled, while Tsuna ignore him, all around him, he heard nothing, he only had his attention focused only on Yamamoto, and nothing else.

"Dame. . .Tsuna?" He heard the cold voice of Yamamoto question,before a broken smile made it's way to his face, eyes lifeless, and cold. "Don't tell me you also pity me now?. . .Have I finally drop that low, that a nobody now pities me?" Brown eyes pointed a cold glare towards Tsuna." Well you know what. . .I don't care, seeing how I know longer will be able to play baseball anymore, with this useless, crippled hand of mine. Nobody would want me on their team anymore! I'm useless! I. . .I'm nothing! I will never be on any baseball team anymore! To me baseball is my life, and without it. . . I have nothing to live for anymore!"

Hearing this, Tsuna remain silent, but inside he was boiling with fury, an emotion he haven't felt since the time he saw his mother in the kitchen crying, due to the absence of his father. It took a long time for Tsuna to every forgive the man, and to this day he still haven't fully forgave him.

Before he knew it, Tsuna open his mouth., yelling out "What the hell do you mean by that!" Just as Yamamoto was near towards the edge, he froze from the beautifully sound, of the soft melodious voice, that was slightly hoarse, screamed at him, as in that moment all eyes, including Yamamoto's, were on Dame-Tsuna.

With light puffy red cheeks, the brunette was beyond frustrated from what he heard from the star baseball player. "Don't have a reason to live anymore. . .!? That's a joke right!? Everyone on this earth have a reason for living! Yes, your arm is injured now, . . but with time it will heal. You're too much of a great person to end your life, Yamamoto Takeshi. You're so much of a great person, . .that their are times that I envy, . . yet admired you so much!"

That last statement seem to had caught Yamamoto off guard, plus with the fact that the school suppose to be mute had actually spoken to him, standing there talking-no scolding him for his actions.

With crystal clear tears running down the side the of his cheeks, Tsuna kept his focus lock onto the taller boy, not wanting to see him end his life. "Yes, . . .even though you might have never notice, their were time that I watch you, the way smile,. . .the you act. . .the special talent that you posses, but even though you had all of these qualities, . . you still treated everyone the same, and acted like you were not above them. You're wrong to say you're useless,. . . You have so many people who care about, yet you want to end your life? Why would you want to do something so foolish. . .? Even when life knock you down, you don't run away, but get back up again stronger than ever, and move forwards, . . .and once you move forward once again, never give up Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, locking his eyes with Yamamoto, fearing if he look away now, it would all be over.

Not believing what he just heard, Yamamoto kept his gaze locked with the short brunette, processing his words, as this was how one person, a person he barely acknowledge, or even talk with for that matter, care about him. Out of all the people here, this small brunette, with an angelic voice was the one to stand to him, and scold him for his actions, and yet at the same time deeply admire him.

This seem to made the baseball ace realized his actions, looking around, before noticing how high he actually was from the ground, as with one wrong move, he really could be ending his life in a blink of an eyes. Hitting his back against the fence, he hastily began to crawl on the side of the fence, making a smooth jump onto the safe side, seeing how as soon his feet made contact with the ground, the students began to crowd around him, questioning him about decision, as he gave them all a sheepish grin, and a apology.

No one but two pair of shiny dark onyx eyes saw the brunette made his escape from the roof-top, making his way somewhere where he would not be disturbed, and peaceful, holding an hand to his throat, that was hurting, due the fact he haven't use it in such loud volume in so long.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?! Are you okay!?" Without wasting a second, Fon made his way over to the boy, who was now in his room, that was empty, eyes glued to the small figure that was crouched down on the ground, holding his hand to his throat, tears stain on his soft cheeks, looking as if he was pain.

Noticing this Fon began to fumed in anger, and emotions he barely feels, but if someone had dare touch the boy, there was going to be an issue. Tsuna was one of his favorite students, and he was not going to let any harm touch him. Closing the door to the classroom, Fon pick the boy up off the ground, walking to his seat, and sat the boy down in his lap, rubbing a soothing hand to Tsuna back.

"Tsunayoshi-kun did someone hurt you?" asked Fon, as brown eyes met his, giving him an answer that said _no_ , before closing his eyes, slumbering off into a short nap, as Lichi jump from off of Fon head, onto the brunette's, patting his hair worriedly, before also taking her daily nap.

Fon didn't mind holding the brunette in his arm, letting him go to sleep, but he was greatly worried about what put the boy in such a state. Just what on earth earth happen?

"I think I can answer that." Standing at the open door of the room, was a man dress in a expensive black suit, wearing a fedora on his head, that did nothing to hide away his attractive curly sideburns, as sitting on top of the fedora was a green chameleon.

"Reborn, what are doing here?" Fon asked calmly, but looking closer, you could see his arms tighten it's hold on the brunette in a protectively matter, showing just how much Fon cared for the person that was in his arms.

"Ciao~! Before answering that would you like to tell me what type of relationship you have with that boy in your arms?" asked the man called, Reborn. Closing the door after him, before making his way toward the desk to stand in front of the two, getting a better look at the brunette that was dozed off to sleep.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Fon, who by the way did not like that look in the other man eyes, the look as if he just found something interesting, in the petite boy in his arms.

"Hmm, just curious. I never saw you be this protective over someone before, except with your niece. Now to answer your question, about why the boy ended up in here in the predicament you found him in, was something very interesting to watch." Smirked Reborn, before telling Fon everything that happen on the roof a few minute ago.

"Wait. . . ! You mean Tsunayoshi-kun actually talk!?. . .And also save the star ace, Yamamoto-kun from committing suicide!?. . .I think I might need some tea to process all of this. . ." Fon leaned back into his chair, trying to process the words Reborn just told him.

While Fon was trying to processing all of this in, Reborn took this time to finally analyze the smaller brunette who clothes were about size too big from him, before taking a closer look at his face. _'He definitely the definition of cute, I 'll give him that.'_ Onyx eyes held a look of interest in his eyes as he stared down at the sleeping figure.

Both males were still in their own train of thought, before a noise outside caught their attention, looking out towards the window, only to see yellow small bird fly by, as Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance, an action that was caught by Fon, before making his way towards the door.

"Is something the matter?" Called out Fon.

Stopping at the door, Reborn decided to answer." It's nothing, just a troublesome little brat I will have to take care of once we're at home." And with that said, he left, closing the door after him.

* * *

Once Tsuna had finally open his eyes once again, he found out that school was over with, and that his art class was cancelled this evening, meaning that he would be heading home early, blushing to see he fell asleep in Fon-sensei lap, and said and cute goodbye, before making his leave.

Before heading home, Tsuna search for Gokudera for awhile, and ended up not finding him anywhere, and began to make his way home, seeing how he will see the other tomorrow, as he would send the boy a text if he had a phone, but sadly he didn't.

On the way back home, Tsuna little stalker thought it was finally time to let himself be known, and jump from out of his hiding spot from the bushes, jump on top of the brunette head, before making a safe landing onto the ground before him.

Tsuna on the other head, never thought he would see the day where their will be a toddler, with eyes of a predator that gave him chills, standing before him wearing a adorable panda costume, as their eyes lock with one another.

Quickly getting his notebook, and pencil out, Tsuna began to write down something, before showing it the toddler, who his intuition was telling him, was way beyond smarter than he look.

 _'Who are you? And are you lost?'_ This was what the paper said, as the onyx stared up at him confusedly for a second, before deciding to jump on top of the brunette head once again, who's hair was the most softest thing he had ever felt, even softer than the expensive pillows he sleep on at home.

"Ciaossu~ My name is Sinclair Renacido, but you can just call me Ren, and no I am not lost." Answer the toddler with the curly jet black sideburns, that was on the side of his chubby cheeks, making himself comfortable in Tsuna hair.

"Tell me what your name is, and after that take me to your house to make me something sweet to eat." The baby asked-no scratch that demanded, as Tsuna, who was still confuse with the weird, and unrealistic situation, he was suddenly place in, and made his way home.

* * *

"Oh Tsu-kun, you didn't tell me we were having such cute company tonight, but just where is his parents? Are you babysitting him?" Nana asked holding the adorable toddler in arms, who seem to hand like her company.

"Tsu-kun here is will be making me sweets to eat." The toddler pointed a chubby figure over at the brunette, who suddenly pulled out some type of large box, that had cute, decorated cakes on the cover of it.

"Oh, is that so! Than how about help us make sweet for you, umm. . ."

"Sinclair Renacido, but you can just call me Ren!" Said the adorable toddler, that had Nana gushing just at how cute he was, when from out of nowhere she got out an adorable yellow tiny apron, with an lion on it.

"This here use to be Tsu-kun old apron when he use to help Mama out around the kitchen, now chef Tsu-kun what will will be making tonight." Smile Nana, while Tsuna open the box, which was some type of sweet kits that usually came with directions, and cute molds to pour the ingredients into.

Once the box was Tsuna pulled out a white package that was label chocolate, next pulling out some pink small tweezers and sticks, and last three small packages of colorful chocolates mintz, as also inside was a clear plastic mold, and sheet that had design patterns on it.

Deciding to do something fun, Tsuna gave the toddlers Ren the job, of opening up the packages, and pouring them in the heart shape plate, while Tsuna place the tray on top of the pattern sheet, that was colored-coded for each design.

Tsuna was doing a bunny design mold, while Ren insisted to do the chameleon shape one, as the two work in peace, casually helping each other out at times, while Nana stood on the sideline watching the two, trying to hold in her giggle at how much her adorable Tsu-kun look like a mother, with her toddler, as her Tsu-kun would definitely make the perfect mother, and housewife one day.

Once the small colorful balls, that were chocolate mintz was place inside the two molds, Tsuna began to heatt up some chocolate, before pouring it into the two molds carefully. Next getting the two cute sticks to place them inside, adding just a bit more of chocolate on top, before finally setting it in the freezer to cool.

The two repeated these step with the other animal design molds that were in the box, and once done them also in the freezer. While the treats were in the freezer, Ren next demanded Tsuna to read him story, as Nana was in the kitchen cooking something quick for the two to snack on while waiting on the treats.

Once again Tsuna was shock, when the toddlers demanded to read him, a high-school level story book, that kids his ages should not understand, but he was proven wrong, as Ren made side comment about the made character in the book, who fell in love with a prince, only to end up having trouble throughout their relationship, as the book was a romance, drama, type of novel. Again, no novel that a freaking four-old, that Tsuna had to guess ,should not be demanding to have read to him, but one hit from those adorable puppy-eyes, had Tsuna falling to the boy will.

The two were served some snack food from Nana, before finally the chocolate sticks were finished, as Tsuna placed them all in a plate, handing one of them over to Ren. Right when Ren took one bite out of his delicious treat, their was a knock on the door, that Nana went to answer.

"Ren-chan, I think there's somewhere here for you?" Tsuna heard his mother call out to the kitchen, picking up an extra stick, his intuition was telling him to do so, and Ren who jump on top of his head. How can a four-old do this, well guess who gene's he have.

Once Tsuna, and Ren made it to the door they saw a boy, around the age of eleven, or twelve, wearing a apathetic, bored expression on his face, having the same curly black sideburns as Ren, shooting a look over at Tsuna direction.

Taking out a shiny black iphone from out his pocket, the younger boy pressed a button, before their was a click noise from the other end of the phone. "Oi, uncle I found the brat. We're heading home now." He replied, before hanging up, shoving the phone back in his pocket.

"Let's go Ren, uncle already been worried enough, and is upset with you for missing school today." In a blink of an eyes, Ren was now sitting on top of the younger boy head, who Tsuna had to guess was his brother.

"See you later Tsuna." Waved Ren, taking a bite out of his delicious chocolate treat, as the oldest of the two was about to turn away, when Tsuna gently grab hold of his hand, as dark onyx look the brunette in the eyes, that somehow told him to wait, before he scurried back into the house, only to return a minute later with a plate of chocolate stick that him and Ren made earlier, presenting them with a smile.

Caught off guard from such kindness, the oldest of the two hesitantly reach out to take hold of the plate, cheeks becoming just a tiny dash of pink.

"Thank-you. . ." He said in a whispered that was heard by Tsuna, who shot the boy another bright smile, that definitely had his cheeks flushing with color this time around, before quickly taking his leave.

"Oi, Rin." Called out the toddler that was sitting on top of his older brother head, as the two were quite a distant away from the house they just left.

"What is it? You know Uncle is not happy with you skipping school, and coming home late right?"

"I know, but I think I just found the right person who will make the perfect wife for Uncle, and the perfect mama for us." replied the toddler, wearing a smirk on it cute face, already thinking of ways to get his sadistic of a Uncle, together with the cute brunette who went by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 **End of Chapter Three!**


End file.
